Garrett's King Cobra
by nsam85
Summary: Garrett Clayton interviews Sean Paul Lockhart about portraying him for the new movie "King Cobra"...with ulterior motives. One shot, complete smut, complete fantasy.


Chapter 1

Feeling pissed, he hung up his cell phone and threw it on his couch, having argued with his producer. He had felt compelled to contact Sean Paul Lockhart, needing to know more about him personally in order to play his part in the movie King Cobra convincingly. The producer had warned him against doing so. Well he had defied that wish and contacted Sean's manager anyway. Once he had given him his cell number, explained it wouldn't have to be made public or anything…he just wanted to get to know him enough to create a believable character. It took him forever to convince the manager he was serious, but he finally agreed to give him the number. Feeling guilty, he had immediately called his agent and told him of the act. Ten minutes later he got a call from the director. .

They were not pleased and had forbidden him to meet up with Sean. He had finally told them…he grinned as he remembered how the other side had been silent after he had said "tough shit, I'm meeting him." He rarely cussed, but he had been in such a bad mood, he'd lost control. He could barely remember what they said after that…he said he would still do the movie no matter what…he'd signed the contracts and even did a bit of filming already. By the end, they had just told him to be careful, and remember who he was working with. He had made a comment about how that line could be used in the movie itself…They'd become oddly silent and said they had to go and hung up.

There was a ping from the couch that shook him back to reality. Sitting up straight, he looked over at his couch. The ping was the sound it made when he got a text message. Leaning over, he crawled over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions. Picking it up, he looked at the visual screen. Though it gave a number, it also said "Unknown caller" Pushing the "accept" button he looked down.

"This is Sean Paul…my manager said you wanted to meet me. It has to be discreet…I don't think you'd want anyone to see you hooking up with me…. hmm….that could have been said in a different way. Why don't I come to you…The moment you exit your building you'll be followed all the way here."

Grinning, he felt a twinge in his pants at the word "hook up". He'd seen almost every single video of Sean's "Brent Corrigan" porn persona. Only a few people knew that he was gay himself…though, speculation had skyrocketed as soon as his role in King Cobra went public. He had been with a few guys…but he'd never topped before…he loved the sensation of the head of a cock stretching his hole until it entered. The vast majority of Brent's roles had been a bottom, which he found somewhat ironic. Feeling a tug below, he noticed he was pitching a tent. It never took much to arose him, and even less when he hadn't jerked off in a while.

He sent Sean the text with the instructions, though he almost did so calling him "Brent" From what he'd heard, Sean didn't like to be called that name ever, unless in porn. It seemed at first Sean might have taken a part in the movie, but for some unknown reason's changed his mind. Later, he'd read online about how certain details had been removed from what had happened in a way that was just too extreme for him to take. Looking around the small two room suite of his hotel, he reflected how much better the hotel room he had used while filming the two Teen Beach Movies, but he guessed that was because it was Disney paying the bill.

There was a ping that made him look back down at his cell.

"Where is it I'm meeting you?"

"It's my hotel room suite, guess I forgot to tell you what building that address belongs to ."

"You want me to come to your hotel room? "

"Yeah…I guess it sounds dirty but I just don't want to deal with people looking at us."

"Alright dude…I'll be over in a bit."

Though he really intended to interview Sean about the part, his main goal was more of a, he smiled, remembering Sean's "Hooking up" bit from the text message. Sean had been out of the porn business for a few years. Just a couple years ago though, he re-entered the business, but this time he had filled out from a twink and morphed into a stud. Getting up, he moved around the room, picking up various bits of trash. There was a knock at the door, causing him to look up at the clock. Feeling his jaw drop, he hadn't realized how long it had been since he sent the instructions to his room. Cursing, he took another quick glance around, sure he was missing something. With another knock, he shook his head and went to the door. Hoping he looked good enough, he eased the door open just a bit.

"Hello." Said Sean with a smile.

"Hi, come on in." he replied, stepping back a bit.

As the guy passed through the door, he took note of the height. He'd been expecting Sean to be a lot taller than himself. However, it appeared he might actually be an inch shorter. Once through the door, he paused, waiting for Garrett's instructions. Gesturing over to the table next to the large sliding glass door, and took note of how Sean moved. He seemed to glide across the room rather than bouncing up and down with each step. On the bed, there was a small audio recorder. Instead of him writing everything down, Garrett just figured it would be so much easier to just record their conversation.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked, pausing by a small cabinet next to the equally small fridge."

"Nah, I'm cool." he said, shaking his head.

"Well…that's good…" he said as he opened the fridge and closed it again, "because I don't have anything in there…"

"Then why'd you ask?" he laughed.

"Just trying to be polite." He replied, feeling somewhat chastised

"Oh," he said, noticing his flushed skin, "don't worry about it. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad." He finished with a soft smile.

"Alright." He returned the smile. "So…getting right into it…um…. can I ask you…anything? I mean, "he paused, trying to think of the right words.

"Anything…it has to be anything really. You're going to be portraying a gay porn star. Seeing as you're not gay, I expect you to not understand everything."

Heat crawled up his face again as he tried to think of the right questions to ask.

"Well…I was told not to contact you or anything…but as an actor who's been in mainstream movies, I find it easier to portray a character after I've met them in person. Plus…" he paused, this time heat spread all the way to his ears, "you're hot."

"What?" Sean asked, sitting up straight and looking at him incredulously.

"Well…. you are…this movie is so different from what I'm used to, and one day I want to finally come out, but it'll be harder to do that if all I'm known for is family friendly movies."

"So…your…bisexual?" Sean asked, looking delighted.

"I'm completely gay…. not into chicks at all. Only a few people know."

"So…" Sean said slowly, a grin spread across his face…"am I guessing this was more than just a question and answer session?"

"Well…" Suddenly, he couldn't meet his eyes.

There was a low chuckle that made him look back up at him. Sean was no longer looking at him, but at something underneath the long table that a tv was sitting on. By the time he figured out what it was, Sean had already got up and reached for it. Garrett's face was on fire as Sean placed the trio of objects on the table. A few months ago, around the time he decided to do King Cobra, he'd purchased the Brent Corrigan Fleshjack set. In it there was a dildo of Sean's dick, and then a mouth and ass mold that screwed onto a fleshlight. He'd forgotten he'd left them out the other night.

"Oh man…" he groaned, wishing he could die. "I know it's pathetic…having to use toys to get off…. but I can't just go out and fool around with any guy…they may say they'd keep what we do a secret, then as soon as it's over, they'd tell the world." He explained, finally looking up.

"Dude, I don't think it's pathetic…kinda flattering really. So, how do you get off with these?" Sean asked, his voice becoming husky.

"What do you mean?" he felt his member stir.

"Which do you use most? I've had quite a few guys tell me they like the mouth attachment."

"I uh…I use the. ass…I've never topped and I'd like to at some point. They do feel different."

"Never?" he asked, his face becoming serious.

"I like bottoming." He gave a reluctant grin. "But I'm still curious to see what the real thing is like.

"Is that the real reason you contacted me? Do you want to fuck me?" Sean asked, his voice somewhere between amusement, and seduction.

"I won't lie and say no…but," he shrugged, "I chickened out and had just decided to ask you questions…nothing else."

Sean stood abruptly, causing Garrett to push back in his chair. Tipping back too far, he felt his body rock backwards and next thing he knew he was looking up at the ceiling. Immediately, Sean's face peered down at him, mixed between amusement and concern. Leaning down, he took hold of his hand and pulled him up. Giving him a warm smile, he patted his upper arm, then sat down atop the bed, a twinkle in his eye. Scooting back further, he came to a halt as his head rested against a pillow. His right hand patted the bed.

"Come on. Let me see what you can do. You're hot as well…you got a big cock?" he wriggled his eyebrows.

Smirking, Garrett looked away, confident enough to know he was bigger than the porn star on the bed. Something must have alerted him to this. Sitting up straighter, he scooted back over to the edge of the bed. Without asking permission, he placed a hand over his bulge. Involuntarily, he thrusted into his palm. Eyes widening, Sean reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants faster than he thought was possible, most likely learned from the multiple sex acts he'd done over the years.

"Nice." Sean chuckled, as he pulled down the front of Garrett's briefs, causing his large uncut cock to spring free.

"Thanks…" he whispered.

"Got a condom?" Sean asked, yanking the pants and briefs the rest of the way down.

"Yeah." He mumbled, his excitement building.

"Get it. It's your lucky day." He winked.

Unable to keep a straight face, he nodded and hurried around the bed and went to the dresser. With every step his eight-inch uncut dick bounced up and down. Opening the drawer, he shuffled around the socks until he found the little foiled package. Turning back around, he halted. Sean was nude, laying on his back. His right hand stroked his own cut member slowly, while his left hand rested behind his head, exposing the reddish colored armpit hair. Eyeing the tuft of hair, he felt his mouth water a bit. Though he liked Sean as a twink, he looked so much hotter now that he had filled out. There was even a bit of hair over his upper chest. Below, it seemed he still manscaped heavily.

"What?" he heard.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Your face fell a bit…like you were disappointed." Sean explained.

"Well…I'm one of those guys who doesn't like the whole trimming everything downstairs. I guess I just expected your…. uh, well…I can't really say bush, because you don't really have one at all…now that you're an adult and filled out, you'd cut back on your manscaping is all." He said, hoping Sean wouldn't take it as an insult.

"I've just gotten used to it is all." He replied with a smile, then looked down at Garrett's still hard dick.

Guessing what he wanted to look at, he tossed the condom atop the bed. Once his shirt was yanked off, his own thick bush around his dick was now exposed. Grinning widely, Sean scooted forward, then flipped over until he was on his belly. Face now hanging over the end of the bed, he pushed his left elbow under him and rose up a bit. Reaching out, he gently scratched the dark brown forest of hair covering his groin. Tilting his head up, he reached around with his left hand, gripping his right ass cheek. His right hand slid down and gripped the base of his cock and pulled him in. Garrett melted as the hot wetness surrounded his achingly hard member.

Legs' shaky, he almost tipped over, but Sean's hand still held onto his ass. Out of all the sexual experiences he'd had, which was quite a few, this one was quickly surpassing them all. Before he knew it, he felt his orgasm begin to build. Reaching out, he planned to tap Sean's shoulder. However, the moment a small area around his foreskin was nibbled on in a certain way, he lost it. Groaning and shaking, his cum surged out of his cock and shot to the back of his new friends' throat. There was a muffled chuckle from below, but he couldn't care less. For a moment he teetered then finally fell forward towards the mattress, his feet leaving the floor and dangling in the air. Scooting back, Sean had rolled to the side just in time before Garrett landed directly where he had laid.

"You taste good dude." Sean said with enthusiasm.

"That…" he panted, cringing inside at how he knew he must sound," was the best…dude…" he couldn't talk, instead let out a laugh of embarrassment.

The bed shook, causing Garrett, to look over at Sean, but ended up looking at an empty space, the packaged condom also missing. From behind, he felt his hips lifted into the air until his feet once more were planted to the floor. A second later he felt his cheeks pulled apart, followed by an appreciated grunt. Hot air rushed over his puckered opening, then something hot and wet pushed into the rim.

"Oh, shit…" he said, his voice muffled as he spoke into the mattress.

"Your ass is so perfect…look…" he said while there was a ripping sound before he went on, "I'll let you fuck me…but I'm fucking you first." He finished, his voice becoming more animated.

"Alri—"he began, then howled as Sean's entire length thrust into him in one fast and hard move.

"God…" Sean groaned, already pulling back, "your so fucking tight." He growled.

Though it hurt, it wasn't bad enough for him to tell Sean to stop. Already it was beginning to feel good as the slight left curve of his dick kept hitting his prostate with every thrust. This guy really knew what he was doing. He gave yelp as the length missed the hole on the next entry. Mumbling an apology, he resumed his pounding rhythm. Hands gripped his hips like a vice as his movements gained speed. Without warning, Garrett's left thigh was gripped and flipped in a way that turned his entire body over so he was laying on his back.

Giving him a wink, he lifted his legs up further as he pushed his way onto the bed. Placing them over his shoulders, Sean leaned down, giving his right nipple a little bite. Licking his way up to his neck, he finally ended with his mouth pressing against his own. Sean's tongue entered his mouth in their first kiss as he used his new adult upper body strength to push him further onto the bed until his head rested atop a pillow. Noticing he tasted a little bit of mint, he smiled as he felt his dick gripped and jerked a few times.

"So tight…" he whimpered, slowing down and making to pull his dick out.

"Keep going…cum inside me…you're wearing a rubber.

"Really…can I?" He asked, looking delighted.

"Yeah….do it..don't stop…" he said, feeling another orgasm approaching.

Leaning back down, he opened his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Pulling back, he raised his head a bit. Looking up, he watched a bead of sweat roll down his nose and finally dropped over his own forehead. Eyes locked, Sean's' face turned red and a look of euphoria took over. The thrusts were short and fast, until he buried himself all the way with one final plunge. Panting, his lover closed his eyes and dropped his head onto Garrett's left shoulder. Feeling hot and short blasts of air against his neck, he tilted his head just a bit to look down at Sean. With his right ear resting on Garrett's left shoulder, hot air puffed out of his mouth and onto his throat.

: Part 2

"Jesus." Garrett laughed as Sean finally pushed his sweaty body up and off him.

"Man…" he panted, "That felt good." He finished, slowly pulling his dick out of his ass.

"I bet…you know," he chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows, "you didn't really give me any time to prepare before you went at it…"

"Well, "Sean shrugged, "you said you loved to bottom so I just assumed it was alright….it was, wasn't it?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Hell yeah." Grinned,

"So…you've never had your dick in someone's' ass…right?"

"Yeah…I mean no." he mumbled, feeling his spirit sag just a bit.

"You been tested for everything though…. right?"

"Yeah, last time about three months ago" he said.

Sean grinned as he looked down at his condom covered dick. Garrett peered down at it as well, noting the bubble at the tip filled with white fluid. Pulling the rubber off, he eyed Garrett. Without warning, he scooted forward and upended the condom. The still hot contents drenched his crotch. It was such a shock, before he knew it, Sean had shoved his chest back down onto the mattress. Reaching below, he gave his uncut dick a couple pumps before holding it up straight. Their eyes met as Sean slowly lowered himself onto him, not stopping until he felt his nuts resting against his groin. Garrett let his head fall back onto the pillow, unable to speak at all.

"Damn you're big dude." Sean groaned, twisting his hips for a better angle.

"I feel like I'm gunna bust a nut if you start to move." He moaned, knowing how lame that sounded.

"Really? I guess my ass feels pretty good huh…" he chuckled.

"So much better than the toy." He mumbled, then opened his eyes.

They gave each other a quick look, almost as if they were thinking the same thing. Sean smirked, then rose up and off him and onto the bed. Garrett bit his lip, holding back his orgasm. Picking up the fleshjack insert, he looked down at it. After a moment's hesitation, he hurried across the room and disappeared around the corner to the bathroom. The entire time, his cock had started to harden again. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Garrett looked around him, feeling rather odd. This had not been what he had expected earlier when he had sent the message. There was a sudden sound of rushing water, which stayed constant for a few moments before it halted. Coming back around the corner, Sean was screwing the two pieces together.

"Hold this." He said, tossing the canister.

Catching it, he paused and watched as Sean squatted and finally brought back up a small tube. Recognizing it as lube, Garrett smiled as he leapt back onto the bed. Surprisingly, Garrett found he had softened a bit. Looking down, his new friend seemed to notice it as well. Lowering himself, Sean went down on him. Garrett let his head fall back onto the pillow, clinching the fleshjack he had in his hands. Moments later, the bed sank as his member was once again surrounded in a hot, wet and tight heat. Automatically, he thrusted up into him, lowing the toy. Tilting his head forward, he watched Sean's face as his cock slid inside a model of his own ass.

"Huh…" Sean said, looking perplexed.

"What?" he asked, as he began to actually fuck the star.

"It's not as tight as I'd like it to be." He said regretfully.

"It feels pretty fucking good to me." He groaned, pounding up into him harder.

"Yeah...?" Sean murmured.

"Ye—ah…" he groaned out as felt Sean clinch around his dick

"Jerk it faster bud." Sean said, nodding at the toy in his hand.

Nodding, he sped up, adjusting the tightness and angle in different ways to see what Sean would do. It seemed he liked speed best, as a smile would spring up as he moved it faster. Though this all felt awesome…he was getting bored. Unable to help himself, he let go of the toy. Catching it himself, the star raised an eyebrow down at him. Keeping his face straight, he sat up abruptly. A moment later, he gripped Sean's legs and pushed them harshly to the right. Unprepared, Sean fell on his side, his own dick slipping out of his entrance. Bouncing onto his knees, he gripped Sean's hips and pulled them up and to the left.

On his hands and knees, Sean faced the headboard. There was something like stunned silence as he did absolutely nothing. Shaking with excitement, he scooted forward, keeping a firm hold on his hips. Bending down, he pushed his tongue as deep as he could into the wet hole. The stars' hands slipped, his upper half now resting on his elbows. Letting out a moan, he noticed Sean lowering his head until it rested on a pillow. Going lower, Garrett sucked at the sweaty nut sack below his entrance. Releasing his right hand from the hip, he reached around and tried to grip his dick. Amazingly, the fleshlight still surrounded it.

"I got it." Sean croaked, slapping Garrett's hand away. "Keep eating me out…you really know how to rim…"

"Does it feel good?" he grinned, his voiced muffled because his mouth was so close to the skin.

"Yeah…so good…come on now," he growled, "Fuck me! Don't stop…for anything." He ordered.

"You sure?" he asked, because once he started he wouldn't stop…no matter how much it would hurt him.

"Go for it." He urged.

Giving his ass a playful slap, he lined himself up and buried his uncut cock all the way inside him.

"Yes!" Sean roared.

"Such a little cock slut." Garrett laughed…thinking of a line he had once heard Sean use on one of the earliest videos he had done.

Sean laughed, then grunted as Garrett began pounding without mercy. He figured he shouldn't really worry about if this would hurt…Sean had plenty of experience, so he could handle it. Closing his eyes, he felt each thrust in and out sent an electric charge to his brain from his cock. Ignoring the little whimpering's he heard from below, he went faster, feeling his release approach like light speed. Sweat poured down his tanned chest and dripped off his nose onto Sean's back. There was a cry, and he felt his friends hole squeeze tighter around his entire length, along with twitches from his prostate.

"You cum for me?" he whispered, leaning down and kissing Sean's back.

"Yeah…come on baby…fill me up." Sean pleaded.

No longer able to speak, he gave a couple harder thrusts and came to a halt. His stomach felt like it got sucked deeper into his body as his fluids erupted and came inside Sean's ass. The twitch of his dick pulsed with every spurt of cum he had left. Shaking like crazy, he tried to grip ahold Sean's hips. Their bodies were so sweaty, his fingers just slid right off him. Giving a surprised gasp, he found himself falling onto his side next to Sean. As his dick slipped out of Sean, a few drops of white seed slung off his cock and landed on his own shoulder. Grinning, he looked up as Sean peered down at him with amusement.

There was a loud beeping noise from the table that made them both look up. Garrett let out a laugh as he read the side of his audio recording device showing two words. "Memory Full" Apparently, he had forgotten he had pressed the record button on the device…so their entire fuck session was now on tape.


End file.
